


Sobre flores, Byun Baekhyun e posfácio

by seishounen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 34x22, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Episódio, M/M, Oneshot, adaptação própria, age!gap
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishounen/pseuds/seishounen
Summary: Chanyeol tem alergia a flores e uma paixão por Baekhyun, que trabalha em uma floricultura. Para Chanyeol, a ideia de estar longe de seu interesse romântico é pior que a de estar perto das flores.(ou aquela onde Chanyeol se apaixona pelo cara mais velho que cuida das rosas)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Sobre flores, Byun Baekhyun e posfácio

_**por leslie kant** _

O vento gelado arrancava as folhas das árvores, denunciando o outono que havia caído sobre Seul e, como nos outros dias cinzentos que antecederam aquele, ele estava na sacada, segurando uma xícara de café recém-feito em uma mão e um cigarro na outra.

Era cedo demais para a névoa já ter baixado e tornado as ruas visíveis, tão cedo que o céu ainda estava escuro, num tom esmaecido que migrava para o claro pouco a pouco.

O ar dentro do quarto era tão gelado quanto fora dele, e apesar de estar com frio o suficiente para sua pele se arrepiar, Chanyeol preferia ficar na cama como estava, nu e meio enrolado nos lençóis, olhando a silhueta de Baekhyun através da porta de correr, o corpo esguio inclinado sobre a proteção que rodeava a sacada, voltado para o chão vinte andares abaixo.

Ele sempre ia para a sacada nas primeiras horas do dia, não importasse o tempo, e sempre levava consigo o cigarro e o café. Era um ritual para ele, Chanyeol sabia.

Como das outras vezes em que o observara, Baekhyun só vestia a cueca da noite anterior, deixando a pele levemente bronzeada de quem havia crescido na Califórnia exposta, pelo menos onde a tinta escura não cobria.

Observá-lo era uma atividade vã, Chanyeol tinha certeza, mas, ainda assim, se limitava a perder os primeiros minutos do dia admirando Baekhyun, sempre se perguntando se ele se importaria se tirasse uma foto, porque era algo bonito de ver, apesar de não raro, e por mais estranho que pudesse soar, queria guardar aquilo e levar consigo para onde quer que fosse.

Porque Baekhyun era a vida em essência. Já havia feito de tudo um pouco, tinha muita história para contar, nunca começava um dia sem um cigarro e sempre terminaria a noite com as costas na cabeceira da cama de alguém, seminu ou sem roupa alguma, recitando alguma merda filosófica para quem quisesse ouvir. E, na maioria das vezes, Chanyeol queria.

Baekhyun era professor de pedagogia, mas já havia sido protagonista de peças teatrais e modelado nu para os alunos de fotografia da Academia de Artes de Seul. À tarde, ele dava aulas para as crianças de uma escola primária de Incheon, mas de manhã seus dias eram ocupados por Chanyeol e por um trabalho simples na floricultura pertinho de onde ficava o apartamento do Park, um lugar conhecido como _Orquidário do Sr. Kim,_ mas que na verdade só vendia rosas.

Chanyeol nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas havia se oferecido para aquela vaga de "faz-tudo" na loja para ficar mais perto de Baekhyun, o homem por quem ele nutria uma paixão bem bobinha desde a Itália e o curso de fotografia. O Byun não se lembrava dele, o que era bom, porque significava que havia mudado um bocado nos anos que se estenderam entre eles.

E quando voltou para Seul e encontrou Baekhyun caminhando nas ruas como quem não quer nada, o cabelo cinza-chumbo se agitando com o vento, o cachecol vermelho e brilhante chamando atenção para seu rosto — já marcado por linhas de expressão que denunciavam que ele estava na casa dos trinta — e os lábios deixando para trás um rastro de fumaça que subia para o céu cinzento e se misturava à névoa... Chanyeol teve vontade de fazer alguma coisa para mudar a situação entre eles. Para compensar os meses de curso em que ele não dirigiu uma única palavra ao Byun, pelo medo fundamental de ser rejeitado.

E, no que foram alguns minutos de coragem, dias depois, ele conseguiu. Um emprego no mesmo lugar que Baekhyun, dividindo um espaço pequeno que prendia o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele ainda usava, misturado ao odor forte de tabaco.

Chanyeol era alérgico a flores, mas isso não fora um empecilho em sua decisão de se aproximar de Baekhyun. Depois de tanto tempo, ele merecia pelo menos um encontro com o homem mais velho, algo para, no mínimo, saber que havia tentado.

E, bem, depois que Baekhyun se mostrou bastante interessado em se aproximar também, Chanyeol não precisou fazer muito mais.

Foi instantâneo.

Numa noite, Baekhyun havia voltado para fechar a loja como sempre fazia, e Chanyeol estava nos fundos, ajeitando as coisas e jogando as flores mortas no lixo, deixando tudo em ordem para a manhã seguinte ser mais tranquila.

Ele ainda se lembra de estar fechando o armário, deixando o uniforme da floricultura lá dentro, e de repente sentir a mão de Baekhyun em seu braço, num toque morno e macio, puxando-lhe para que se voltasse para ele. O Byun esperou que Chanyeol estivesse ciente de sua presença antes de segurá-lo pelo queixo, a palma das mãos tocando no pescoço do rapaz e os polegares em seu rosto, mantendo-o parado para que pudesse fechar a distância entre ambos com um beijo.

E merda, ele beijava muito bem. As mãos de Chanyeol estavam formigando de ficar paradas por muito tempo em algum ponto específico, e Baekhyun tinha uma língua quente e macia, convidativa apesar do sabor misto de nicotina com chiclete de menta, e que se movia buscando a de Chanyeol com uma delicadeza invejável. Quando ele se afastou depois de alguns segundos, o Park jurou ser capaz de sentir o corpo inteiro se arrepiando.

Ele esperava mais, mas Baekhyun fechou a loja e foi para casa sem falar absolutamente nada.

E uma semana depois ele havia aparecido na porta de seu apartamento com uma garrafa de vinho e aquele perfume forte se impregnando no ar, os cabelos acinzentados despontando em todas as direções e um sorriso sutil erguendo o canto de sua boca.

Chanyeol havia acabado de sair do chuveiro e estava planejando dormir até o dia seguinte, mas com Baekhyun ali seus planos podiam ser adiados.

O Park havia se oferecido para pedir uma pizza, mas quando foi trocar de roupa, Baekhyun assumiu a cozinha, nem se preocupando em fingir acanhamento ao abrir os armários e mexer em tudo para ver se havia algo ali que ele pudesse cozinhar.

Por algum motivo, ele tinha chegado lá com um planejamento em mente, e depois do macarrão que conseguira fazer para o jantar, acabaram no chão da sala, na garrafa de vinho só restando um gole e metade das roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá.

E se Chanyeol achava que os beijos de Baekhyun eram excepcionais, ele ainda não conhecia o sexo com ele. O Byun não era rude, mas também não era delicado demais; sabia dosar os dois extremos e isso havia deixado o Park fora de si.

Quando Baekhyun tirou a camisa para si pela primeira vez, Chanyeol ficou surpreso de ver tanta tinta cobrindo a pele dele, marcando dos ombros até os pulsos, escorrendo pelo torso em tons escuros e incolores, traços elegantes que destoavam de todas as coisas que o Byun parecia ser.

Com o tempo, havia aprendido que as tatuagens de Baekhyun não eram à toa, que ele havia feito cada uma delas para representar alguma coisa, como a meia-lua com raios solares que ele tinha no ombro, que ele dizia representar a luz na escuridão, ou o pássaro esguio que estendia uma das asas sobre sua clavícula, que era a liberdade; havia uma história para cada uma delas.

Chanyeol também descobriu que Baekhyun fumava como forma de substituir seu último vício, a bebida, que ele não tinha planos de se casar antes dos quarenta, que não estavam muito longe, e que morava sozinho em um apartamento do outro lado da cidade, num bairro de classe média parecido com o do Park. Ele pintava os cabelos por conta própria, e era por isso que a tinta estava falhada em alguns pontos, e quando tinha tempo ele estava sempre lendo algum poema.

Havia começado a trabalhar na floricultura de favor para um amigo que se mudou para a Noruega depois de se casar com um dinamarquês, mas acabou gostando do silêncio e da tranquilidade que o lugar trazia, além, é claro, das flores avermelhadas, que detinham sua cor preferida. Ele havia decidido ficar porque o Orquidário lhe trazia boas lembranças e ele não queria perder aquilo.

Baekhyun tinha trinta e quatro anos, amava vermelho, vivia de cigarros e café, nunca saía de casa sem o cachecol e o perfume amadeirado, passava uma boa parte do tempo em silêncio, outra recitando coisas que aparentemente só ele conhecia, e o restante passava misturando seus gemidos aos de Chanyeol, soando abafado dentro de um quarto escuro qualquer, onde duas pessoas conseguissem se movimentar, mesmo que minimamente.

O fato de Baekhyun ser doze anos mais velho parecia incomodá-lo tanto quanto as flores incomodavam Chanyeol, mas ele raramente falava sobre isso, e raramente demonstrava muita importância para o fato. Se Chanyeol podia ignorar uma alergia que o fazia espirrar direto e ficar com o nariz vermelho e a garganta irritada para ficar perto de si, ele podia ignorar a diferença de idade.

Chanyeol se lembra de pensar que Baekhyun era a representação do vazio, de alguém da vida, que não pertence a ninguém e não leva nada de lugar nenhum, porém também não deixa nada em lugar algum.

Mas ele também se lembra de vê-lo mexendo nas flores de forma delicada, do modo como ele até mesmo conversava com elas, demonstrando uma atenção que fugia do que sua aparência parecia lhe reservar.

Chanyeol também se lembra de pensar que ele nunca conseguiria manter Baekhyun para si, que ele nunca seria realmente seu porque ele era um homem que prezava pela liberdade de estar sozinho antes de qualquer outra coisa, mas...

Quem diria.

Chanyeol era quente o suficiente para amornar a essência de Baekhyun e convencê-lo ficar.

No fim das contas, ele conseguiu fazer com que valesse a pena.

E por mais que ainda tivesse de lidar com uma merda de alergia irritante, estava tudo bem, desde que Baekhyun estivesse perto das flores também.

**Author's Note:**

> essa história era sebaek inicialmente, mas eu quis adaptar porque sim, queria postar chanbaek aqui e eu amo tanto, tanto essa one-shot que puts, tinha que ter sido ela. Enfim, é isso.
> 
> p.s: também queria dizer que ela se passa em 1989, mas como não tem nenhuma referência cultural e mal fala sobre o tempo, acho que é algo que fica no ar.


End file.
